Your Everyday Apartment Escapade
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: England's invited America over to his house, specifically his bedroom. It was just supposed to be a normal visit. But America doesn't think so. Add in some Barry White and some fantasies come true! Or do they?. Oneshot. AU


Yo! I'm back! (Again. XD)

Yeahhhh, Romeo and Juliet isn't going so good…

"I REFUSE to wear a dress!"

"I REFUSE to say stuff THAT mushy!'

"Come on, guys. Don't be like that!"

"And WHAT do you have me doing to Suzaku?"

"WHAT?! Lemme see-Oh. My. God."

I'll…talk to you guys later, kay? Just...enjoy this fanfic. *runs away from angry bishies*

**Disclaimer: i do not own the characters in this fanfic, the series they come from, nor the song "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Baby" performed by Barry White.**

* * *

"OUCH!"

England turned around from the CDs he was looking at. He saw America clutching his hand, his face writhed in pain. America backed up and flopped down on the bed. The older nation sighed.

"What have you done now, baka?" He put down the CD case he was holding (Barry White) and walked over to him. He settled down on the bed next to him.

_Sigh...why does he always do this? _he thought. _Why can't we have some alone time together without him ruing it?_

England had invited America over in order to spend some time with him, away from the prying eyes of their comrades. You, know, spend some quality time together?

"Come on, let me see," he said.

America shook his head in defiance.

"Come on. Let me see it so i can treat it." Again, he shook his head. A vein popped on England's forehead. His temper began to rise.

"Let. Me. See. It."

"..."

His temper burst.

"I said, 'LET ME SEE IT!" He grabbed the arm America was clutching against him and pulled it out. He turned the arm around, searching for for any sign of injury. He couldn't find one. He turned the arm left and right, up and down, over and over again. His eyes frantically searched, but still he found nothing. England gave a look of confusion and annoyance.

"What the-? You're not hurt. Why did you-"

"Gotcha."

America grabbed England's arms and pushed him onto his back. He propped himself above England on his hands and knees, hovering just a few inches above him. As if on cue, the Barry White CD started playing in the background.

_There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe_

England's face turned completely red and his words came out in incoherent stutters.

"A-America! Wh-wh-what are you doing?! This-"

America leaned in close and whispered in his ear:

"You didn't think you could invite me up into your room and not have a little...fun, did you?" He accentuated the word 'fun.' His hot breath tickled England's ear, and he chuckled as he turned red in response .

"Bu-bu-bu-but-!" he began to protest, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own.

America began to kiss him. His lips forced England's to move with his own, eliminating any hope of protest. It did what it always did: it made England go lightheaded. Thoughts were prevented from even forming. But as soon as it began, it ended. America pulled away, then leaned next to England's ear once again.

"Hmm? I didn't hear what you were saying," he said sweetly.

He bent his head down and kissed the nape of England's neck. A shiver ran down his spine.

_No no no! He's too close! What should I do? Then again, this isn't so bad..._

As if reading his mind, America dove in for another kiss. This time though, it was more passionate. It screamed of wanting. The sudden intensity made England gasp in surprise. But the emotion soon passed. He locked his arms behind America's neck and returned the kiss. He accepted America's rhythm and moved his lips along with it.

America slipped a hand under England's shirt and swept it across his chest. This made England gasp again but was quickly cut off by another one of America's kisses. He moaned with joy. He pressed himself against America, begging for more contact.

Just before they lost all control, a loud shout in a man's voice echoed through the walls:

"Would you keep it down?! People are trying to get some-!"

The door suddenly opened with a bang and in the doorway stood Austria. He stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide. His mouth moved to sprout words, but his voice lost at the sight of the scene before him: America pressed against England, who's shirt was halfway off; both their faces were tinged with a bright red.

"...-cough- Well. I'll leave you two to your business." He straightened his violet coat, fluffed his collar, and slowly closed the door back. Footsteps could be heard disappearing down the hallway. They sounded like they were in a hurry.

"..."

America and England just stared at each other questionably, despite the position they were in at that moment.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

* * *

There ya go! This was made possible by my friend **sweet ticket **who edited quite a bit and came up with the title. Many thanks to you! =) Let's give her a round of applause!

-claps- -claps- -CLAPS-

And yeaahhh, it was a little perverted. XDDD

"But I'm happy it was."

"Wha-? You moron! I can never show my face in public again!"

"Oh, you know you liked it."

England: I-I-!

*glomp*

Me: I'm just gonna go over there, okay guys?. Please, don't let me interrupt!

Reviews please! :3


End file.
